1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for wirelessly transmitting energy, and a wireless energy transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome issues, such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supply and limits to existing battery capacities, and also due to an increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices, and the like. In particular, research on near-field wireless power transmission has been conducted. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to wireless power transmission over a short distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil which is sufficiently shorter in comparison to a wavelength in an operation frequency.
Wireless power may be transmitted between devices resonating at the same frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power. When wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may need to share control information otherwise the efficiency of the wireless power transmission may be poor.